dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Barroch
Barroch was a former apothecary before becoming an Arisen. Generally exhibiting a brash personality he is encountered within several locations inside Bitterblack Isle. In his dialogues, he sometimes mentions that he does not mind being on the island, as he has no ambitions in killing the Dragon to regain his heart. His ironic nature is shown, when he describes the island as 'inviting' or 'comfortable', the overwhelming darkness seemingly his biggest issue.Limited background is known about him, only that he has no Pawn and no desire to return home. Description While he appears to seemingly wait for the Arisen to die, he sells Curatives, Tools, Weapons and Gear. He can also Rarify items. Quests *A Guiding Light *Slumbering Promise Locations *After meeting him on the 3rd floor of Duskmoon Tower, he moves on to the Arisen's Refuge and the The Warriors' Respite, depending on the Arisen's progression throughout the Isle (he can always be found there, also after killing the Isle's Endboss) *After slaying Daimon for the first time, he can ALWAYS be found at the entrance of the Isle, next to Olra *Barroch may appear at the Corridor of Emptiness or the Corridor of the Hallowed (This may appear to be a random encounter as Barroch will sometimes appear and at other times he does not) Dark Arisen Items Sold Notes *The Dark Arisen Items, Weapons and Armor sold by Barroch only become available to purchase after having met certain conditions on Bitterblack Isle. A number of these Items/Gear are added to Barroch's stock in set updates, listed below as 'Stock Update 1, 2, 3 and 4'. Completion of specific Bitterblack Isle Notice Board Quests appear to result in the former three of these stock updates happening, with Stock Update 4 being a result of DLC. **Stock Update 1 occurs after completion of Eyes of the Deep (obtain 1 Abyssal Eye). **Stock Update 2 occurs after completion of Accursed Errand (obtain 3 Cursed Dragon Horns). **Stock Update 3 occurs after completion of Hope Springs Infernal (obtain 3 Bloodred Crystals). **Multiple cases of confirmation required for the above! **Stock Update 4 occurs after 'purchasing' the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. NOTE: Following the patch on June 17th, all of Barroch's stock (besides the DLC pack) appears to have become available, even without meeting the previously required conditions. Stock Update 1 Stock Update 2 Stock Update 3 Stock Update 4 Dragon's Dogma Items Sold Notes *This section refers to Items and Gear from the original Dragon's Dogma and not those newly introduced in Dark Arisen. *Barroch sells a number of Curatives and Tools from the first time he's encountered, some of which are typically only available to purchase from other vendors much later into the main game. He also sells a small selection of Weapons from the start, but these aren't any better than what's available at the beginning of the main game. *The Armor that Barroch sells appears to upgrade in accordance to the 'Stage progression' system on mainland Gransys. The further through the Main Quest, the more he will sell. For example, if talking to him before having been to Gran Soren, he will only sell 'Stage 1' Armor; if talking to him after having met with the Duke, he will sell up to 'Stage 4' Armor. Refer to the Shopping page for more information on when these 'Stages' take place. Confirmation required! *Armor listed as being available at Stage 1 or Stage 2 is definitely available by Stage 2, but it's not yet been confirmed whether it first becomes available at Stage 1 or Stage 2. Confirmation required! *Armor listed as being available at Stage 3 or Stage 4 is definitely available by Stage 4, but it's not yet been confirmed whether it first becomes available at Stage 3 or Stage 4. Confirmation required! Curatives Tools Weapons Head Armor Chest Clothing Torso Armor Arms Armor Leg Clothing Leg Armor Cloaks Notes *Despite being an Arisen, nothing changes after The Dragon's death and he also has no Pawn. *It's possible that it's because he's like Olra, an Arisen from another world. Category:Verify Category:Enhancing NPCs Category:Rarifying NPCs Category:Dark Arisen: Shopkeepers